Mated
by stingray2185
Summary: Hermione is in her fourth year going to Yule Ball with Viktor. Viktor tries to hurt her and Snape saves her. Snape has a soft side or soft spot for Hermione that he does not want anyone to know about.
1. Chapter 1

Setting:

Hermione's fourth year the night of the Yule Ball. Instead of dealing with Ron's very negative comment Hermione is invited by Viktor to come out by the lake for a walk with him. Severus has a softer side with Hermione but he is his normal snarky self in classes.

Hermione felt as if she was the most beautiful woman around and she had ever felt this way in all her life. She was at the Yule Ball and one of the most sought after men had asked her to come to Ball with him. Even as the night had progressed on and many of the other women from the other two schools approached her dance partner and requested a dance he refused them all. He would not allow her to get herself a drink of the punch even he had to get them. She felt so well pampered. The announcement had come from the DJ that there would three more songs before the event wrapped up for the night. During the last song Viktor leaned close to her ear and whispered

"Herionee will you join me for a walk by the lake?"

She looked up into his eyes and nodded that she would join him.

"I will just get us one last refreshment before our walk." He said walking away to the punch bowl.

What Hermione did not see was that he had slipped something in her drink before she drank it right down and then as they were walking around the lake he waited until they were in shadows before pulling out his wand and muttering.

Mortem, virginem, Vita amans, a sanguine hominis coles, domina cupiditas hominis

Hermione fell to the grass and she felt this massive tightening in her stomach region she was unaware of the spell or the potion but she was hurting. She was able to see what was around her and who but she could not move, speak or think about anything but the pain.

She looked up at Viktor with fear and worry on her face wondering if he had done this to her and what had he done to her. She thought she heard Latin but she could not be sure. As she was watching Viktor she saw him undoing his pants and then she saw his jewels which could not even carry the weight of a chipped diamond.

He moved so that she could see her legs were parted and his hand went under her dress and tore her kickers and pantyhose then he settled himself between her legs and began to insert his cock into her.

She wanted to fight him off but she could not move and she could not speak and she was so terrified that she had been drugged and maybe even cursed her. She could feel his tool inside her but she also could feel his balls against her intimate folds and so she knew he was in as deep as he could be and he had not torn her maidenhood. That at least she would be able to keep for the right man.

Soon they both heard a noise nearby and Viktor ran away leaving Hermione with her sex on display and her knickers and pantyhose torn unable to move and feeling the tightening getting worse and worse like she was being squeezed.

Worry begins to set in on the young Gryffindor she has no idea who will find her like this and if it will all be reversible she begins trying to remember what Viktor said before she felt the pain that now has grown to 10 times the amount as when it had first begun.

Her mind was traveling at least 10 miles per minute but sadly there was no thought other than the pain she was experiencing. She prayed that however found her would know what to do and how to fix this.

Soon the image of a person is in her view but as it is dark and Viktor had picked the shadows she was unable to see the person's face she did feel their arms lifting her up and then walking with her. She prayed it was back to the school and not someone that Viktor had sent to collect her so he could try again. She closed her eyes at this point because the pain coursing thru her body that seemed to center around her hymen felt like it was going to take her life from her. What she was unable to see was the person carrying her was Severus Snape he had known he always had a soft spot for this know it all but because of her friends he had to keep his distance but if she had been a Slytheran he would have loved to have her in his house and when she was older in his bed.

When she opened her eyes once more she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts she was able to hear about 5 voices and all of them seemed to not know what had happened to her and how to fix it. Poppy had tried removing the curses that she thought would have been causing these symptoms that they were seeing in her.

Finally Dumbledore said "let us see if she can give us a memory of what happened to her this evening via tears if she can't then either myself or Severus will have to use Legilimency to discover what had happened so that they could help her." Dumbledore leaned over her bed and bent close to her face and said now "Miss Granger we need to know what has occurred to you can you try and move the memories into a tear or two that we may view if not I or Severus will have to use Legilimency on you and I'd rather not do that since we can't officially get a consent from you."

When they received no response and no tear trickled down her face Dumbledore knew he or Severus would have to invade the girls mind in order to know to help her. So with Poppy, Severus and Minerva present he used Legilimency to see what happened to this woman and what he saw troubled him greatly if he had understood the Latin correctly Miss Granger would die unless a man that she desired took her virginity and became her lifelong lover soon.

Once he regained some of his composure he looked at the other 3 staff in the room and said silently "Viktor gave her some sort of potion I believe and then he said the following with this wand pointed at Miss Granger's abdomen Mortem, virginem, Vita amans, a sanguine hominis coles, domina cupiditas hominis. I know my Latin is little rusty but I believe it means Miss Granger will die unless a man that she desires takes her maidenhood for only her bloody would allow this spell to be broken and this man will also be her life lover. I am not sure how long it will take for her to die but I saw three men she desires. One is out of the question as he put her into this mess and I will not allow him a chance to try and complete his wrong doing. Dumbledore looks over at Severus and says you Severus are a second and the third I have never seen so I am assuming he is a muggle. I rather not have her fall to Viktor's plan so that leaves us with you Severus or we have to try and find this muggle."

Severus grabs Dumbledore's arm and pulls him away from the lady's and says, "You know what this means old man. If she still has her hymen her blood will ensure that she will only be able to bear my children. With the war coming, none of us know if we will live to see the end of this one. To seal her fate to be mine as a lifelong lover without being able to at least confirm from Hermione that she will accept this fate?"

Dumbledore nods his head that he is aware of this issue. "Severus I don't know if we have a choice; the girl will surely die if her blood is not given. Now I can try and find this third man and we continue to let her suffer, or we can leave her in your care, my old friend."

Severus looked over at the bed that Hermione lays on and saw how her face is creased with lines of pain and how her body is as rigid as anything and he knew that being attracted to this woman was not an issue for him as he had been since Halloween night her first year.

Sighing heavily Severus looked at Dumbledore and said "Ok I will do what I must and I pray that Hermione does not jinx us all for this solution."

Dumbledore patted Severus's shoulder and ushered the other women out of the room. Once he was alone he looked at her again and walked towards her bed and whispered " Hermione I'm not sure if you could hear us talking but what Viktor did to you it will cause you to die unless a man you desire takes your maidenhood and becomes your lifelong lover. It seems for some odd reason you desire me Viktor and a muggle man so since Headmaster Dumbledore does not want to let Vickor have you it seems it is up to me to save your life. I am so very sorry for what I am about to do."

Pulling his robes aside he undoes his trousers belt and sides them off his hips. Looking up at the women whose most intimate bits are on display for him he says "I'm sorry I'm going to hurt you and I pray you forgive us. Slowly rubbing his tip up and down her intimate area he finds her to be ready to accept him so he enters her slowly at first and as he feels her maidenhood he says one final sorry and pushes himself thru feeling himself fully encased in her body. Knowing that his part is done he begins to slip out until

Hermione says "Thank you but please don't stop you took something I always wanted you to have and I'm glad in a way we will be connected in this manner."

Severus' self-control fades at this point and he becomes a man who is sharing an intimate experience with a beautiful woman. He leans up and kisses her mouth running his tongue over her lips and he lets their tongues duel as they rock back and forth finding their own rhythm enjoying this experience. Soon both are coming and as Severus moves to come all over the floor Hermione locks her legs and muscles around him forcing him to cum deep in her. Once they both return from their high

Severus looks up at Hermione and says "You wanted this even before this was forced on us to save your life? Why did you not let me slip out before this became about passion? Also, you do know that since you had me cum inside of you and I took your maidenhood that you will fall pregnant"

Still feeling him connected to her she could feel a bond that she had felt 1st year " Yes I can't really explain it Professor but when you made your speech first year about ensnaring the senses and all it made me want to be with a man like you and then slowly over each lesson it became you I wanted. Yes I could have thanked you and let you slip out and go back to the dungeon all hot and bothered and me return to Gryffindor all wanting to feel you again. I could not do that to the man willing to help his know it all student I wanted to give you some enjoyment out of it and as for falling pregnant I am on the muggle birth control. So I did not think I would fall pregnant I'm sorry Professor.

Severus looked at the woman before him the woman he was still connected to and said "Well Hermione it works different in the magic world you and I will become lifelong lovers and no contraception from the muggle world will ever prevent children in cases where a maidenhood is broken and the witch is mated with a man who by spell or by fate is her lifelong lover. You will not fall pregnant from this encounter as you are birth control but within a week or two you will as the magic of lifelong lovers makes your egg or eggs ready. You also will feel the need to be with me and I will feel the same for you. I should also tell you that sadly unless I die before you no other man will be able to satisfy your desires sexually as long as I am alive. There is no rule that you or I cannot have intimate encounters with other people but they will not be as enjoyable so most paired matches don't bother to try. This will continue until one of us dies we will have much to talk about as to if we will be married or just lovers but that will come when you are older. For now watch for signs of pregnancy and owl me when you begin to feel the pull to need me as I will send an owl to you. And for now it think it wise that we don't let the other Gryffindor's know that I have a soft side for my know it all witch and that we have been mated I don't think Misters Potter and Wesley will take well to knowing we have been intimate.

Hermione found all this information a lot to take in so all she was able to do was nod her head and smile before she asked "I know in the class room or in the halls around other students and facility would not be appropriate but in private may I call you Severus as you have called me Hermione?

He smiled down at this witch his witch now and said "Yes I think that would be wise and I will remember also to call you Miss Granger unless it is only you and I. Now my dear I know you will be sore right now you are not feeling it because we are still connected but from my read of mates the first time leaves the woman sore once they separate I would recommend a bath to soak and I will see you in class tomorrow. I will owl you tomorrow evening to see how you are faring all my letters will be signed with a snake S. You may sign your how you wish as I will not have housemates to read them over my shoulders. Now good night my Hermione."

And he slowly kissed her and he finally slid out of her body regretting the loss of contact. Fixing his own clothes and casting a spell to repair her undergarments. He walked out of the hospital wing knowing Poppy would be all over the girl to see how she was and make sure she was intact.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that reviewed or favorited my story means a lot. English is not my first language for if some of the grammar is not 100 % I apologize.

Severus's point of view

Severus walked out the door to the hospital wing and there was a great deal of joy and a great deal of fear that rested in his heart. As he saw that Dumbledore, Minerva and Poppy were waiting for him he went over to them.

"Poppy from my reading a long time ago she will be sore now that the physical contact has been broken for the first time. She is awake and she understands about her and I being a lifelong lover set and that she could very possibly fall pregnant soon." Severus stated

Before he could say anything else Minerva and Poppy were walking thru the Hospital door to see for their selves that she was indeed ok.

Severus looks over at Dumbledore and says "Well old man I pray that He Who Must Not Be Named does not discover this connection. Loosing Lily was horrible but to loose Ms. Granger now that she holds a spot in my heart too it would be devastating."

Dumbledore smiled "I know Severus we will do our best to keep this from too many people's ears and minds."

Severus nodded at Dumbledore and starts his descent into the dungeons to get to his rooms. He knew that he needed some time to process all of this. He went from a lonely Potions Master to having a lifelong lover in Hermione. Dispelling his wards he entered his private rooms and he felt the wards even now changing to accept her. He had to smile at this and how his world was changing he hoped for the better.

Making his way to his bathroom he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower letting the warm water sooth and relax his tense muscles. Allowing his mind to wander to his Hermione and the fact that Poppy probably had her in a nice relaxing bath right now. Made him wish he was with her. Finishing up his shower he dressed for bed and crawled into bed seeing in his mind's eye himself and his lover in time to come making love on this very bed.

He knew he had to stop these thoughts or he would never make it thru teaching his classes tomorrow. Soon he fell asleep.

Hermione's Point of View

After she watched Professor Snape no that was not right Severus leave thru the door as he had said she did being to feel uncomfortable but she also started to feel the longing to be in his company. She knew it was very wrong but it had felt so good to feel her Positions teacher buried inside her most intimate of areas.

Poppy and Minerva entered the room at this time and they both were busy looking her over, seeing the blood of her maidenhood. She knew on some levels she should feel ashamed or even uncomfortable but this was defiantly not the case.

Once the two older women were satisfied that she was no worse for wear other than the loss of her purity, Poppy did as Severus has recommended and drew Hermione a nice warm bath and left he alone to soak.

As she sat in the tub she began to see all the events of today over again in her head from the joy of going to the Yule Ball to the stress / fear of what Viktor had done to her and the pain it caused. To the feeling of belonging she now felt with Severus she could not call it a love as she did not know the man only the teacher.

When her body felt better she slowly got out of the tub and toweled herself dry and dressed in her bed cloths that Minerva had brought from the dorms.

Exiting the washroom that Poppy had escorted her to so she was now back in the hospital wing proper. Poppy came right over to her asking about pain stiffness and then gave her, her wand and asked her to perform a simple spell to see if her magical core needed attending.

What made Poppy gasp was that when she asked her to conjure her Petronas which Poppy had logged as a rabbit it was now a phoenix. Poppy assumed but she would have to ask Severus to cast his and see if it was still a doe.

Satisfied that she was in a good health Poppy Called Minerva who came and escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room. She entered to find Harry, Ron and Ginny sleeping in the common room probably waiting for her. She roused each of them and sent them all off to bed. Finally she climbed into her own bed that for some reason felt very strange and unwelcoming.

Morning arrived at Hogwarts and all the students and most of the staff found it very difficult to get up and go to classes this day and they cursed that they did not arrange the Yule ball on a Friday.

Hermione found herself with maybe about 5 other Gryffindor's at an early breakfast for despite all the trauma her body and mind went thru last night she was in good spirits and felt well rested after only about 6 hours of sleep. She wanted to look up at the staff table to see if Severus was among them but today in mornings light she felt shy.

So she concentrated on eating until Harry and Ron came in and began complaining about having classes and that they did not finish their Potions homework as she had come to common room late last night.

She did not answer as to where she was and just continued to eat ignoring that they were expecting some kind of answer about where she was last night.

Before long they were all on their way down to the dungeons to Potions and Harry and Ron kept trying to get Hermione to give them something that they could use to get out of their essays that they did not complete which both boys in their way were blaming her for.

Harry not as much as Ron Harry was more so Hermione I wrote mine but I wanted you to read thru it before I handed it in and I am about 3 inches short. Where Ron had only written 5 inches and the essay was to be 15 inches.

She took her seat and did not look up at her professor she knew that if she did she would turn beat red. She pulled out her essay and was ready to hand it in. Professor Snape walked around and collected the essays when he saw the size of Ron's he muttered dunderhead.

"Mr. Wesley you will have detention with Mr. Flitch tonight at 7:30 since you did not complete your essay you can't always expect your classes' know it all to help you and 50 points from Gryffindor."

Ron grumbled about a nosy teacher who somehow had heard what he and Harry had been complaining to Hermione about and that it was not fair that she usually helped him with the work and she must have been off snogging Viktor.

As if Professor Snape had heard what Ron said he yelled "Another 100 points from Gryffindor and Misters Wesley and Potter you both have detention for the week with Mr. Flitch. "

She could not stop the tears that formed and went down her face which she wiped them fiercely when Ron mentioned Viktor.

Snape went up to the board and wrote the page for the potion they would be brewing on it along with the items they needed and where to find them in the class room.

Then he walked around the class sneering at all the caldrons except Mr. Malfoy's and Hermione's. Since they were brewing a Draught of peace potion he told each student that they had to drink their potion as he knew the worst that could happen was that the student would be the opposite of peace.

Hermione drake her potion and she did indeed feel calmer and at this point she was finally able to look up at her potions Professor first time since class had begun. When he saw this he knew her potion had been a success and he gave a small smirk and a wink.

As class was wrapping up Snape asked Hermione to stay behind for a minute once she had cleaned up her area.

Once everyone had left the room and she had made her way to her professor and lover she found herself drawn into a strong comforting hug. "I heard what he said and I could not control myself" said Severus.

Feeling the tears flowing Hermione could not get a word out but just snuggled into his embrace as far as she could. Feeling his comforting hand go up and down her back doing his best to made her feel a bit better. Soon the tears stopped and she felt better.

"You better head out my dear so you're not late for you next class. I will write you tonight.

Looking up at Severus not her Professor now she smiled and gave him another quick hug before gathering her stuff and saying "Thank you." Walking out into the hallway she found Harry with a very unhappy Ron waiting. She starts to walk up to the main floor with the boys pestering her about what Snape did or what he said.

She just kept walking knowing that she did not want to discuss it. The rest of her day passed without incident and soon she found herself at the supper table with the boys. She found that she was glad they would be in detention she would be able to read her letter from Severus in peace well mostly in peace as she was sure Ginny would want to read it too.

After dinner she returned to the Gryffindor common room alone as she settled into one of the couches by the fire to begin reading her potions chapter but not long after she had sat down she received an owl. Petting the bird and offering it a few treats for the letter she stroked the owl feathers for a minute before turning her attention to the letter the owl carried.

Dear Hermione,

I hope your day of classes did not cause you much distress. I also hope that you are distressed about what occurred last night and that you are feeling ok if not well. I do apologize for how I acted earlier today I am not used to feeling in a way possessive of another person. As I am assuming you are too I am missing your company and wish I was able to see you more in a given day. Tomorrow is Saturday if it is possible I would like you to stop by and we can visit and talk for a few hours. Here is hoping that I don't sound like a complete ass. Also I have charmed this letter to appear to be a gussy novel from Viktor since we have agreed that it would be best that not many people know. Especially with He Who Must Not Be Named and how I am a spy for Dumbledore. Yes I am the way in which he finds out so much information but I don't give him what I know till I am sure that is what he will do as he can be so fickle sometimes.

Hope you have a great night my dear

S

Severus,

I have charmed this also so that to my house mates it looks like I am responding to Viktor but if a student from any other house or teacher sees it they will see the true words. I felt so out of place in my own bed last night I was not sure if it was because I wished you where there in it beside me or if there was another reason. I was not upset about what happened today but I did feel shy in the light of morning to be around you as you had seen my most intimate parts. I could not help that I wished I was braver but I have never had a truly serious relationship and I am not sure all the ins and outs and what I am allowed to feel. Especially with several extra layers you being a spy and us being lifelong lovers. I am about to read my potions chapter and yes I will try to lose the boys and Ginny and come and see you on Saturday what time and where my potions master.

You too have a great night I look forward to your note by morning to see where you wish to meet me tomorrow.

Next time will be his note to her response and their time together.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone that reviewed or favorited my story means a lot.

NO ONE PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW

Hermione woke to an owl on her pillow with her expected note from Severus. She reached for some treats that she always had on her case to give to owls that delivered a letter even if it was not a letter to herself. Once the owl had its treat she untied the note and slowly unrolled it wanting to feel Severus' touch coming thru this parchment.

Hermione,

My dear it might be my age or that I have had not had a lover in a long time but I do long to spend some time with you intimately later today. I would like to try and meet you my dear around 4 or 5 in the afternoon, I will make sure we have dinner in my private quarters.

S

Hermione nearly fell out of her bed in an effort to get to her quill and parchment to send a quick note back to him for wanting to reach out and touch him any way she could.

Severus' owl returns with a note from his Hermione he unrolls it and runs his thumb reverently over her words knowing that they are from her heart.

Severus

Yes I starting feeling like I needed to see you and be with you intimately starting around 3 this am. I promise to come down to the potions storage closet so it's not so obvious that I am looking for you as we have agreed to keep this is quiet as possible about 4. I look forward to seeing you.

Hermione

She went over to her closet and pulled on a nice matching black lacey bra and panties set and then she put on a golden sweater with a pair of blue jeans and she went down to breakfast meeting up with Ginny and Harry on her way.

The three of them walked to the Great Hall together and sat down to eat. Hermione could almost feel when Severus swept into the Hall and walked up the aisle behind her to get to the Teachers table. As he walked past she felt his robe brush her back and it ignited a sexual fire in her that she knew no other man could achieve or quench.

After breakfast she went to the library to do some of her reading for Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. As she was reading the third page of her Charms chapter she heard a thud on the table in front of her. She slowly looked up and saw that it was Viktor Krum that was staring her down.

"So Heromieee I am to take it you no longer have a maidenhood and have been bonded to someone for life who did Dumblelydoor get to set you right?"

She was beginning to feel fear as she was not sure what kind of answer would appease him so that he would not try to harm her further. Before she was able to think of a response she noticed Professor Snape come up behind Viktor.

"Viktor Krum you were being looked for the last 2 days since the Yule Ball I am glad that I was able to find you."

Viktor did not think anything of Snape looking for him after all he was a helper of the Dark Lord himself and he would never hurt a fellow Death Eater. As Snape walked Victor out he took a second to give Hermione a look that promised he would see her soon.

Hermione found that after that interruption from Viktor she could not take her mind off of what Severus said or did to him. She knew that Severus would not say anything that would risk the wrong person finding out that they had a connection.

It seemed like it had been hours and hours but really it was only about 30 minutes when Severus came back into the Library and approached Hermione.

Ms. Granger you are requested to come with me to see the headmaster."

She stood from her chair and began to gather up her books and notes when Severus touched her pile and it was gone before her eyes.

"No need to fear Ms. Granger your books and notes are by your bed I just figured you would not wish to carry them with us to see the Headmaster and Professor Igor Karkaroff about the evening of the Yule Ball."

Nodding her head she stood waiting for him to lead the way to where she was to meet up with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Karkaroff. As they walked the halls she stayed behind him a bit where she was able to smell his soap or cologne which was causing her to feel a bit aroused as the last time she had really took the time to smell it was when they had been intimate. Soon she found herself outside the school and walking towards the quittage field.

"Ms. Granger Professor Snape thank you for joining us" stated Headmaster Dumbledore. "Now Igor your student and champion did something to Ms. Granger here that should not be tolerated by you or your school, now since this act was against one of my students I am allowed to pick the punishment."

"Well Dumbles ok you can pick the punishment but it has to be within reason and no massive bodily harm." Igor snotty stated.

Hermione could feel Severus shake at the words of Igor she wanted nothing more than to reach out her hand and calm him. She knew she would give him extra kisses or hugs to help him deal with the punishments that Igor and Dumbledore came to agree upon. Even though she was standing in the middle of the Quittage field with the man that had wanted to rape her she could not help but feel aroused by the man that stood no more than a few inches from her that had saved her from the first.

"I seem to believe that since Mr. Krum tried to rape my student that it is only fitting that his punishment be of a sexual nature."

Before Igor could contest Dumbledore sent out the curse from his wand that make Viktor Krum's genitals burn. "You mister Krum will never be able to bed an unwilling woman again cause if she is unwilling you will experience the Cruciatus curse.

Viktor and Igor were standing there dumb struck as Dumbledore spoke his fate and then when Igor tried to get Dumbledore to fix it they turned to find he was gone leaving only Snape and Granger.

"Come Ms. Granger we are no longer needed here and I believe you have an appointment to keep."

Hermione fell back into step behind Severus she felt so anxious to be alone with him to touch him to kiss him and to be with him. Once they were back inside Hogwarts she felt Severus stop to see if anyone was around and then when the coast was clear he took her hand and lead her down to his quarters.

Once the wards were back in place and they were alone in his quarters Severus reached out and touched her face and whispered.

"Hermione my dear I know it is only 2 but I wanted to spend as much time as I can with you I promise you will be fine with your reading I will even help you grasp potions."

She smiled up at him and moved to the couch to sit hoping he would join her. Once she was seated on the couch she saw him remove his outer frock coat to reveal that he had on a white dress shirt and jeans. She honestly never took him for a jeans kind of man but his butt and his front were well defined in them. Making her want to touch and see more as the last time was more about saving her life then enjoyment of the act. He then sits on the couch as close to her as he can without sitting on her.

Taking Hermione's hands and running his thumbs over her hand Severus said "Well my dear I was most intrigued by your note that you felt a desire to be near me and be with me intimately. Normally for life long lovers it takes a bit to begin to feel that wanting. I do want to say this I can't say I love Hermione but I can say I don't only want the sex I want to know about your day your dreams. I want to learn about you and see if a love can form"

Hermione placed a hand on his face and let her thumb trace his lips and then she said "Severus I feel that desire for you with the touch of your frock this morning on your way to the Teacher's table and then again as we walked I smelled your soap or cologne and again I felt it. But I too want to know how your classes were and if you're happy and just to talk to you to see if I can feel love."

Smiling at her Severus releases one of her hands and brings his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him as he whispers.

"I know our first time as lifelong lovers was not ideal but I want to show you what it can feel like will you let me my dear. I promise we will talk and have dinner after but right now I would really like to be with you, touch you, and learn your body?"

Since she found she could not find her voice she dropped her hand from his face to his shirt and bringing her second hand up to help and began to undo the buttons until she was able to push the shirt off his arms.

Severus stands up unbuttons his jeans and slides his pants and boxers down his well-toned legs and then he steps out of them leaving himself completely naked. He stands there before Hermione so she can take a look at how he looks. She looks at him and begins to drink in the sight of him seeing that the jeans helped to show the definition of his butt but in truth he looks so much better this way. Hermione noticed that he was not half-staff but that he was fully ready for a woman and in this case that woman was her.

She stands up too pulls her sweater over her head and then unbuttoning her jeans and slides them off her legs. Before she can reach behind herself to unhook her bra she feel Severus's hands on her hips pulling her into him and leaning down for a kiss.

Severus whispers "as much as I want to see all of you as naked as the day of your birth I also have this hunger to touch you please my dear can I touch you?"

"Severus you can do anything you want as far as touching and normal sex."

He smiled and let his hands push her bra cups up so that her breasts were exposed. Running his thumbs over her nipple watching how her face changed and how some rubs made her gasp. Remembering how he had done the same thing with the words she had written to him this am brushed his thumbs over them and the same with her hands not that long ago.

They continue to kiss and touch each other beginning to learn the others body and what each enjoys. When Severus takes her one hand and leads her to his bed. Reaching behind his Hermione he un-hooks her bra and brushes the straps off her shoulders.

He then helps her to lay down on his bed the bed that he laid in 2 nights ago and had many thoughts about them being intimate. He crawls on the bed too and begins to show her how a man loves his woman. Eliciting moans from himself and from his lover making both of them feel the others magic from their hands as their hands brush, caress and touch each other. It is so much enjoyable that both see stars and find that they are very satisfied.

As Severus holds Hermione as they lay in his bed after their love making the only thought that travels thru Severus' mind is that he now understands what Lily said to him all those years ago and now finally he has a woman of his own. He kisses her forehead and then her nose and finally her lips as she begins to show signs that she is waking up.

"Hello my dear, did you enjoy this pairing."

Hermione looks at him and smiles and says "I not just enjoy it Severus I loved it and I truly loved that you shared it with me. I do look forward to the next time we are together.

Severus raised out of bed and gets two robes from off his door and hands one to Hermione and says I think it would be good to take some time my dear and have dinner. After they both have their robes on they walk over to a couch in front of the fire and there they find the food that the house elves sent up for them.

They enjoy their meal and continue to talk about many things about how Severus' day was and how the students don't really want to pay close attention to how to make a potion and how one stir of the potion could be a disaster.

Once they are done eating Hermione looks over at Severus still in his robe in the Kitchenette getting some tea ready for them. She can't stop herself she feel the fire in the core and need so she slips off the robe and braves going over to Severus stark nude slipping her slender arm over his robe and dipping her hand inside to touch his very toned abs.

Turning around in her embrace Severus groaned at seeing her stark naked.

"Hermione what you do to me my dear."

"Are you complaining Severus?"

Looking deep into her eyes he unknots the belt on his robe and lets it fall to the floor showing that he is fully ready to be with his mate his lifelong lover again.

"Never complaining Hermione I am just not used to this yet but I am enjoying every bit of touching and learning about you."

Pulling her in even closer for a kiss as he sinks them to the floor right there in his quarter's Kitchenette knowing that as time passes he would like to make love to her everywhere.

So far he can cross off the bed and the Kitchenette that he and Hermione have made love. He loves the feel of her magic on his skin especially his most intimate part when she touches him. There is still much for them to learn about each other sexually but he likes the start they have made.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone that reviewed or favorited my story means a lot. Sorry it's been awhile. This chapter took a different turn then I expected so the next one will be about classes and a Hogsmeade Weekend sorry.

NO ONE PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW

The next day was Sunday and she had no plans other than to read her chapters.

Hermione found that she was able to read her chapters without interruption in Severus's quarters. She found that she enjoyed the peace that she found being in his presence as well as the fire that they ignited in each other.

Being able to concentrate on her reading without Ron or Harry asking for updates on what she was reading and what the chapter was about was most refreshing. Also the added bonus of her life long lover sitting on the couch next to her helping or answering any questions that she might have. She found she was able to read 4 lessons chapters in about 2 hours with his help and the promise of his company.

Finally after reading all her assigned chapters she found the courage to ask Severus about yesterday. Although she felt that what Viktor did to her was severe she was not sure if what Dumbledore did as his punishment was not ever more severe.

Reaching out and lightly touching Severus's arm to get his attention she cleared her throat and said

"Severus I know what Viktor did to me was inexcusable but was what the Headmaster did to him as punishment not even more severe?"

Severus knew she would eventually ask about this and he knew that he had to tell her that his recommendation was not this severe as she was his lifelong lover and that he was rather upset with the Headmaster.

Stroking her check and then down her neck to try and calm her a bit since she was so nervous asking this question he said

"Hermione I told the Headmaster that Viktor should be punished and that I thought he should not be able to hurt women that way again I was thinking more along the lines of a pain spell if the women he is bedding not the Cruciatus Curse

She saw the logic in what Severus said to Dumbledore and what The Headmaster had actually done and she realized yes Severus had wanted Viktor to be punished but not as severely as he had been.

Leaning over she kissed Severus showing him that she did not blame him just that she was curious whose idea it was to do what was done to Viktor. Feeling the kiss deepen as their bodies turned toward each other feeling his tongue on her lips and then dueling with her own she felt herself moan.

She had kissed a few boys before this man and he was a man that knew what she needed. Severus began to slow down the kiss as they had made love 3 times yesterday and already once this am and he was not looking to just bed Hermione he wanted to talk to her about some things.

Taking her hands in his own and pulling them away from his chest he pulled his mouth away and whispered.

"Do you know what you do to me one touch or one kiss and I want to be with you. But my dear I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. Then I promise if you still want to be with me we will have dinner in."

She just smiled and nodded.

"Ok my sweet lioness as you know we have been intimate many times and I am sure one of these encounters will make us pregnant. I know you have been taking Birth control and I know that does not allow your eggs to ovulate however our magics will allow an egg or eggs to be ready soon. So how do you want to handle that. Will we tell your parents? Do you want to come out as a couple even if it's not really been defined by us yet. Do you want to study away from Hogwarts I can tutor you while you carry our child."

She knew and she had registered that no birth control would help her in regards to Severus but she had not thought about how to handle having his child. It could put Severus and herself and the child in serious danger.

"I did not really think about that Severus, what would you advise I mean with the Order and He Who Must Not Be Named would I and the child be safe?"

"I don't think the child would be safe anywhere near this war yet I am too selfish to let you go away I want you with me I have felt more alive in the last few days then I have all my life. But I can't deny how many people would want to hurt you or our child. Even the Headmaster would not be above my suspicions."

"So what will we do Severus I don't want to be without you but I would not want to see our child hurt. Especially since one or both of us might not make it out of this war alive."

Leaning in Severus kissed Hermione and then said

"I don't know because I am not 100 % who we can trust to care for you other than me. And I can't just go missing that would create too much kayos. We will see how it all goes maybe you can conceal it I can teach you the charms. Only you and I will be able to see your belly and feel the baby kick. But once the child is born we will have to see if I can reach my family's house elf so she can take care of the little one for us."

Hermione nodded thinking to herself that him teaching her the charms might be the safest way. Since she did not want to part from him or keep him from his baby.

"As to telling my parent's I'd like to go and see them and see if we can explain this all to them. Before we would tell them o by the way Hermione is with child. Because I know they will ask about a wedding and love and all that. I can't speak for you Severus but I'm not sure or I can't put a name to what I feel for you I don't know if its love or lust or a mix of both. I'd like to sort that out before they know I have a child with you. I know you will be a good father I have no doubt about that but I want to know my feelings before marriage and child are down my throat from my parents."

"I feel the same way my dear I want to know my feelings and we will have some time I mean we have been together the last 2 days and it will take at least a week or two for our magic to make you ready and a baby would not be here for 9 months but I would like to date you and see how things go. I never only wanted a roll in the hay with you I wanted you mind body soul from the moment we were joined sexually. Will you allow me to date Hermione and see where this road takes us?"

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"No I want you to be my life mate it's different as I will never break up with you. A boyfriend will break his girlfriend's heart and mean to. I want a life mate I might hurt you or break your heart because of what I say or do but I don't mean to."

"Yes Severus I will date you I will be your life mate. See where this all takes us."

Severus took her chin in his hand and kissed her showing her he was happy with her decision.

Pulling away and resting his forehead against her he whispered

"Hermione as I promised if you still want to this evening I will order us dinner in."

"You better call the house elf Severus I want to be with my life mate and I don't care if it makes me pregnant."

Kissing her chastely again he whispered

"You know just want to say to turn me on don't you. Even if we can't fall pregnant just yet"

"I listen to my heart it's not my fault if what my heart says turns you on. Now take me to bed because tomorrow we both have classes."

Fade off of Severus helping her off the couch and leading her to his bedroom where moans and sighs can be heard in minutes.

Fade in Hermione in her 4 post bed with an owl perched besides her waiting for her to wake.

Hermione does wake and sees the owl and see his note giving the owl a few treats she opens her note and reads

My dear,

I really enjoyed this weekend with you. You showed me how to live again

I love the feel of your skin against mine and I miss this contact this am.

I have thought about this most of the night I want us to have a few babies.

I enjoy the act to make you as such. I think our best way to handle is to teach you the charms.

Let you go to school for I am sure Potter will not survive the war without you.

I wish you and I could share a bed each night. I sleep much better with you beside me.

I miss you see you in potions my dear.

S

Feeling compelled to respond Hermione wrote back

My man,

You might question my choice of pet name but you make me feel like a woman

And you take care of me like a man should care for his lover

I also wish we could share a bed I love the feel of your arm around my waist

Or your love machine poking my thigh. I think you are right about the baby and Harry.

I long to see you in potions too bad I can't kiss your lips and love toy.

Hermione


End file.
